The Cartoon Supreme party
by Gracekim20
Summary: This is a special story for my fifth anniversary of being on here! It's going to have party with many characters and excitement so keep reading and stay tuned!;) (Special story for the 29th January)


The Cartoon supreme party!

 **Roasthawk 21 helped me with the Kingdom hearts crossover with MLP with the mane 6 being some of the Main KH characters character ideas!**

 **Bernice belongs to AnonymousZGirl!**

 **This is for my fifth anniversary on this website since 29th January 2012!;)**

While I was away studying the Canterlot High school library, Everyone else was searching for every cartoon character on our ally list to invite to a very special exclusive party on the 29th January.

-Sky's POV-

Altessa and I led the rest of the Disney Knights through the Multi-verse and invited as many cartons as we could including Panda, Ice bear, Grizzly, Sora, his friends, Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia and even Oswald's 420 bunny children.

The handouts were similar to Mabel's birthday party invites only with hearts, drawings of Patch everywhere and the words 'Come to our spectacular 5th anniversary party!' in all the colours of every symbol on the 'Take Back the Falls' flag.

Meanwhile in Equestria...

The Mane 6 had just finished playing almost every Kingdom hearts game in existence and were ready to come up with an idea for the party.

"Why don't we perform some of the scenes from the game?" Applejack suggested.

"That's a great idea, AppleJack. Cheese Sandwich can be Roxas, Pinkie can be Xion and Namine, I can be Kairi, Flash sentry can be Sora, Shinning Armour can be Cloud while Rarity, Flutteryshy and AppleJack could represent Yuffie, the girl in red (Aerith or something) and the girl with long black hair who also wears black that's NOT Yuffie from Final Fantasy and then we can convince all of the defeated Villians to play the Organization XIII" Twilight suggested.

So the ponies got to work making costumes and convincing the villains to try to join in with the play.

-At the same time when we delivered invites to the crystal temple for the Crystal gems-

Malachite had defused off-screen and Jasper was angry.

While Steven and Peridot tried to cheer Lapis up after being fused for so long, Jasper lashed out at Garnet.

Garnet fought Jasper as she sang the awesome 'Stronger than you' song:

"This is Garnet.  
Back together.  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better.  
And every part of me is saying "Go get her."

The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.  
Let's go, just one on two.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.

And you're not gonna stop what we made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer.  
And we'll always be twice the gem that you are.

I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.

This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me,  
Then you need to think again.

'Cause I am a feeling,  
And I will never end,

And I won't let you hurt my planet,  
And I won't let you hurt my friends.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

But I am even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury, I am their patience,  
I am a conversation.

I am made O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.

L-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
L-o-o-o-ove.  
And it's stronger than you.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
And it's stronger than you.

O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove." Garnet sang.

-On the other side of Beach City-

Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond fused into a giant green diamond figure while Nightmare Moon, Sunset Sizzle, Starlight Glimmer and Midnight Sparkle watched them.

"Now you try" Green Diamond said as she then defused back into Blue and Yellow diamond.

So all four villains did their own tango, salsa, ball room and ballet style of dancing as they too fused in to a a powerful Purple, grayish blue, orange and indigo themed giant hybrid villain known as Sunrise Filler wearing a combination of Sunset sizzle and Midnight Sparkle's outfits with parts of Nightmare moon and Starlight's colour scheme added to it.

Sunrise's cutie mark was Nightmare moon's dark moon with Midnight Sparkle's cutie mark beside it, Sunset Sizzle's cutie mark above it and Starlight Glimmer's cutie mark to the right of it to form a diamond shape that was carefully outlined by dark shades of pink to symbolise sunrise.

"Now go, rain havoc on Gravity Falls!" Yellow Diamond cried as Sunrise Filler left.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Switch back to Grace's POV-

I was still in the EG's CHS's Library looking for another book to study with when I ran into Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello, Grace. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Just trying to get my assignments all done for college so I can be free later on" I replied.

"Do you need any help?" Sunset asked.

"Well, I keep having problems with managing my time in an orderly matter. Any tips?" I suggested.

"Well, you could try making a time timetable so you can get all your work done on a set day and then fit in some free time as well. I think you should celebrate your achievement at writing and having adventures with your friends" Sunset advised.

"Would you like to come over to the Mystery Shack with me? It's going to be my fifth anniversary of being on my fave writing website and having adventures on the 29th January" I said.

"I'd love to but I've got studying to do especially if I want to track down Human Sunset" Sunset said.

"See Ya later, Sunset" I said while waving to her while she waved back as I went through a portal back to Gravity Falls.

When I got back to Gravity Falls, it was in complete chaos!

The mane 6 were fight Sunrise Filler as they tried to convince her to help them with their Kingdom heart scene play, Garnet was now fighting Jasper near the Mystery Shack and PIXAR along with Coral, Kaito and Libra randomly appeared out of nowhere for a cameo.

Libra was with Oswald and Mickey as they fought Marluxia who had returned from the dead as a hybird nobody-somebody for some unknown reason.

"EVERYBODY, STOP!" I cried.

Everyone froze and turned to look at me.

"Grace, You're back so soon. We're not comletely ready yet.." Sky began.

"Not right now, Sky" I said.

I turned to the Villains.

"Now you guys, you can either leave or (This is all of option 2)call a truce, co-operate with the mane 6 and attend the party. It's your choice" I said.

Then Darkwing Duck and Johnny Bravo started singing a rock and roll tribute to Elvis which made all of the villains leave promptly.

-The following day after much rehearsal time-

Everyone went inside the brightly decorated Mystery Shack which was laid out with decorations similar to the party in 'Scary-oke'.

"Attention everyone!"Sky said as everyone found a seat and the room went quiet.

Bernice sat beside the Crystal Gems along with Peridot -who was their newest member- and Johnny Bravo.

He was a 20-something guy with blonde hair wearing blue Jeans, a black t-shirt and black Sun Glasses.

"Hey there little lady. The name's Johnny Bravo, Wanna go on a date with me?" Johnny asked as he did fast movements accompanied by a whip crack sound as he tried to impress her.

"No, I'm way to young for you" Bernice whispered.

 _She digs me!_ He thought as Sky carried on with her speech and he stared at Bernice the whole time.

"What is your deal?!" Bernice cried as she beat Johnny up after Sky ended her speech.

"Ohhh Momma!" Johnny cried as he collapsed on the floor.

So everyone went inside to the brightly decorated Mystery Shack (which similarly laid ou like the party in 'Scary-oke') and Sky did a little speech about how it was a celebration of not only our adventures but for my progress in writing and everyone in general (as everyone had a part to play in each adventure and with the story in some ways or another)

Then Oswald and Ortensia came up on stage and sang a song about Destiny and love to a tune similar to 'Something Entirely new'.

Patch and Steven came on the stage after Oswald and Ortensia and smiled.

"Are you ready to sing along?!" Steven cried.

"Yeah!" Everyone cried.

"Hit it, Mastro!" Patch said.

"Oohhhhh!  
He's a frozen treat with an all new taste!  
'cause he came to this planet from outer space!  
A refugee of an interstellar war!

But now he's at your local grocery store!  
Cookie Cat!  
He's a pet for your tummy!  
Cookie Cat!

He's super duper yummy!  
Cookie Cat!  
He left his family behind!  
Cookie Caaaaat!

Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!" Patch and Steven sang.

Everyone cheered as they ate some cookie cats.

Calzones, Smile dip, Nacos and other famous cartoon food was part of the party food.

"And now, Grace will sing a special song" Garnet said as Patch followed me on to the stage.

"It's been five years since this journey started and my writing improved,

I've learnt so much along the way like an open road,

Sometime it's felt like a heavy load,

But the new friends I've made are always there to help,

Where ever I go they've always got your back.

Keep moving forward,

Keep Moving forward,

Time can only tell if I'll achieve my dream,

I won't ever give up or hide the real me

Because we are a team

I've learnt more techniques,

I've watched more awesome shows,

I even tried my hand at theories,

I've made it past High school,

But the future still scares me!

With motivation I can keep running free!

Keep moving forward,

Keep Moving forward,

Time can only tell if I'll achieve my dream,

I won't ever give up or hide the real me

Because we are a team

74 stories I've now written,

The first was not the best

but as time went on

I got better just see the rest

So many OCs to keep track off

I'm so grateful for the help

Now I'll take it away to Patch who'll rap out the rest!" I sang.

"All of the Disney Knights,

Friends till the end,

Call all the cartoons,

 _my mother- friends._

 _Magic to the action,_

 _Action to the cow,_

 _'K' to the 'ight'_

 _with a Capital 'K'_

 _She'll keep writing as long as she can,_

 _But she's not leaving Fanfic_

 _not in a long time!_

 _Everyone on the website is oh so nice!_

 _Like the PPG's ingredients_

 _Sugar, Spice and everything nice + Chemical X that was accidently inserted_

 _PIXAR, You must have misheard it!_

 _Cartoons are meant for everyone,_

 _Now go tell that to the whole world_

 _and let CN UK know that we're not going to stand for your censoring Steven Universe, Bro!_

 _I'm not sure what else to say so I'll re-meation the Gravity Falls dogs_

 _Dipper the smart one,_

 _Mabel the LOVEABLE one,_

 _Stan the funny, mysterious type,_

 _Wendy the 'cool' teen,_

 _Soos the charming man-child_

 _and not to mention Ford the mad scientist guy!_

 _We will remember these characters for a life time,_

 _so let's thank wonderful Alex Hirch and his team for the feels ride!_

 _If there's any cartoons she hasn't added to the series yet,_

 _Don't forget to mention them in the reviews on the internet,_

 _and Let's not forgot those things called the 'PM's!_

 _Now the cat is gonna sign off, Grace, you're the 'G' Dog!_

 _You take it away now and go through the woods,_

 _Patch in the Hood!" Patch rapped._

"I will keep writing for as long as I live...

I'm not going anywhere from this website...

We'll make more memories together through the fanfictions to come in the future.

Mountains of tissues will be needed for RWY and the 15th February

Sadness grows inside but I think I can bear it...

I'm even making more friends in reality too..

And maybe one day I might even experience romance but that's for another story completely

The gems inspire me, I envy Ice bear

And every Cartoon I've ever watched have always left an impact on me!

Keep moving forward,

Keep Moving forward,

Time can only tell if I'll achieve my dream,

I won't ever give up or hide the real me

Because we are a team

(D-i-s-n-e-y K-n-i-i-i-g-h-t-s!x3)

Keep moving forward,

Keep Moving forward,

Time can only tell if I'll achieve my dream,

I won't ever give up or hide the real me

Because we are a team

(D-i-s-n-e-y K-n-i-i-i-g-h-t-s!x3)

Keep moving forward,

Keep Moving forward,

Time can only tell if I'll achieve my dream,

I won't ever give up or hide the real me

Because we are a team

(D-i-s-n-e-y K-n-i-i-i-g-h-t-s!x3)

We're Disney Knights and Cartoons rule!" I sang.

Everyone cheered as Patch and I bowed to the audience.

"I just want to say We're going to miss you Dipper and Mabel and all your friends. We're going to miss Mabel's goofyness, the mysteries, the jokes, the action, the heartfelt moments, the music. Basically EVERYTHING about it. However, we'll never forget you even in 10 years from now when I'm 20-something and have got a job, I will NEVER forget you!" I cried.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Mabel and Dipper smiled while crying.

-The end-

 **Thank you for supporting my stories over the years. I'm not going anywhere as long as I have plenty of ideas and fanfic friends to keep me going!**

 **I hope you enjoyed my anniversary story and see you in February for the finale!**

 **I'm making a food ramp!**

 **If you have any suggestions of what food I should get for the finale or ideas for the last Magical Disney Story then PM me or add it in the reviews ok?**

 **Disney Knight Grace out!;)**

 **PS: Don't forget to prepare for the live stream!(I wish I could have a viewing party for it but I don't know a lot of people who like the show that lives near me to do it)**


End file.
